On va avoir un bébé !
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Suite de "Plus que tout au monde". La vie d'Ella et Barry après le mariage de Felicity et d'Oliver.
1. Partie Une

On va avoir un bébé !

Après « Plus que tout au monde »

 **PDV Ella**

J'étais tranquillement assise dans un des canapés de mon salon, en train de lire un livre sur la grossesse. Je n'avais appris que tout récemment que j'étais enceinte de quatre mois, et cela faisait trois mois depuis le mariage de Felicity et Oliver, qui était toujours ne lune de miel.

Quand Barry l'a apprit, il a couru à vitesse supersonique dans le manoir -vu qu'on a emménagé ensemble peu de temps après le mariage- et je me suis assise sur le fauteuil de notre chambre en attendant qu'il se calme. Au fond de moi, cette grossesse annonçait le début d'une nouvelle vie, que j'étais plus qu'heureuse de vivre.

J'étais donc assise en train de lire mon livre quand mon petit-ami arriva dans ma pièce. Il s'assit sur le canapé et mit mes jambes sur ses cuisses, les caressant de haut en bas.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? _Lui demandai-je en continuant ma lecture._

\- Tu me manquais, alors je suis rentrée plus tôt, _répondit-il._ »

Je levais ma tête vers lui, posant mon livre sur la table basse, et je le tirai vers moi, l'embrassant doucement. Il s'allongea sur moi, faisant attention à ne pas écraser mon ventre légèrement arrondi, et on faillit aller plus loin quand on fut interrompu par des raclements de gorge.

On se détacha l'un de l'autre et on tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Je poussai un léger cri en voyant Felicity, son ventre plus arrondi que le mien, et Oliver puis fit tomber Barry à terre, doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et aller serrer ma meilleure amie dan mes bras.

« - Tu m'as manquée, _me dit Felicity en me rendant mon étreinte._

\- Toi aussi, _lui dis-je en me détachant d'elle._ Passer une bonne lune de miel ?

\- C'était génial ! _S'exclama Felicity, radieuse._ Merci beaucoup de nous avoir prêté ton yacht.

\- Rien de plus normal pour ma meilleure amie, _souris-je._

\- Et voilà qu'on n'existe plus Oliver, _intervint Barry._

\- On prend l'habitude à force, _fit Oliver en haussant les épaules._

\- Désolée, c'est juste qu'elle m'ait manquée. Surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas s'appelé, _rétorquai-je en regardant mon petit-ami._

\- Dis-moi Ella, tu n'aurais pas légèrement grossi ? _Me fit remarquer Oliver, en me regardant de haut en bas_. »

Je lui lançai un regard glacial, me retenant de le tuer. « _Normal que j'ai grossi, puisque je suis enceinte idiot. »_ me dis-je à moi-même.

« - Fais gaffe à toi Queen, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mariée à ma meilleure amie que je ne peux plus te botter les fesses, _le menaçai-je froidement en le pointant du doigt._ Maria à fait préparé la chambre pour que vous puissiez vus reposer avant le dîner de ce soir, _ajoutai-je en regardant ma meilleure amie._ »

Cette dernière acquiesça et, attrapant la main de son mari dans la sienne, ils montèrent à l'étage. Je retournai m'asseoir sur mon canapé, reprenant ma lecture, et évitai avec soin le regard désapprobateur de Barry.

« - Peux-tu arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? _Soufflai-je en le regardant à mon tour._

\- Tu as vu comment tu as parlé à Oliver ? _Me reprocha-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse._

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas dire que j'avais grossi, _boudai-je en me levant, mon livre à la main._

\- Mais il a dit vrai, tu as grossi ! _Fit Barry en levant les mains en l'air._ »

Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux -foutues hormones- à ces mots. Je vus dans son regard qu'il regrettait mais c'était trop tard, il m'avait blessée. Je le poussai et montai dans ma chambre, aussi rapidement que le pouvait mon état. Je me jetai à plat ventre -mais légèrement sur le côté- sur mon lit, laissant mes larmes coulaient librement quand je sentis des bras m'entourer pour me serrer contre un torse. Et cela ne pouvait être que Barry.

« - Laisse-moi ! _Sanglotai-je en essayant de le repousser._

\- Non ! _Refusa-t-il en me tenant fermement contre lui._ Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est sortit tout seul. Excuse-moi mon cœur, _s'excusa-t-il en m'embrassant le cou._

\- Non tu as juste dit la vérité. Je vais devenir grosse et tu vas me laisser pour aller avec une autre, plus belle et plus mince que moi, _dis-je en me retournant pour le regarder._ Et surtout avec un caractère moins chiant que le mien.

\- Mais c'est toi que j'aime, dit Barry en me caressant la joue. Et tu vas le donner le plus beau cadeau au monde : un bébé qui est le fruit de notre amour. Et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais perdre ce que nous avons construit ensemble. D'accord ? _Me rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire._ »

Je hochai la tête et me blottis un peu plus contre lui, m'enivrant de son odeur. Il referma ses bras autour de moi, posant son menton sur le haut de mon crâne, et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Je mis ma main sur la sienne et entrelaçait nos doigts.

« - Et sinon, tout est prêt pour le repas de ce soir ? _Me demanda-t-il en me caressant les cheveux._

\- Oui, et on ferait mieux de nous préparer si on ne veut pas être en retard, _répondis-je en voyant l'heure sur le réveil._ »

Je lui embrassai la joue et, après m'être détachée de lui, je me levai du lit, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain et me déshabillant en chemin. Je rentrai dans la cabine de douche puis m'attachai les cheveux avant de laisser l'eau couler sur mon corps, quand des bras m'entourèrent la taille. Je souris et me retournai pour faire face à Barry, l'embrassant sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

On ressortit de la salle de bain qu'une heure plus tard, entourer chacun d'une serviette, et je filai directement dans mon dressing pour l'habiller. J'enfilai des sous-vêtements blancs avec de la dentelle, puis une robe asymétrique bleue marine avec d'épaisses bretelles. Une ceinture en dentelle noire entourait le bas de ma poitrine et faisait ressortir mon petit ventre de femme enceinte. Je détachai mes cheveux, les laissant librement dans mon dos, et me maquillai d'un léger trait d'eye-liner et de mascara. J'enfilai ma paire de bottine en cuir noire avec de petit talon pour retourner dans la chambre.

« - Tu es magnifique, _me complimenta Barry en me souriant._

\- Merci, tu l'es tout autant mon cœur, _lui retournai-je le compliment en souriant aussi._ On y va ? »

Il hocha la tête et on sortit de notre chambre, main dans la main. On descendit les escaliers et on rejoignit la salle à manger.

John et Leila Oliver et Felicity Roy et Théa puis Marc et Elyzabeth, sa femme. Ils avaient tous répondu à notre invitation. En effet ce soir, Barry et moi allons annoncer à nos amis -de Star City parce que ceux de Central City sont déjà au courant- ma grossesse.

On se salua tous puis on s'installa autour de la table, Barry et moi à chaque extrémité. Des domestiques vinrent poser les plats sur la table et on commença à manger dans la bonne humeur.

Le repas passa rapidement, Oliver et Felicity nous racontant leur lune de miel, quand ce fut l'heure du dessert. J'échangeai un regard avec Barry, qui me sourit pour m'encourager. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage -comme à mon habitude- et me levai de ma chaise, attirant tout les regards sur moi et faisant naître le silence autour de la table.

« - Barry et moi avions quelque chose à vous annoncer, _dis-je en souriant, alors que mon petit-ami me rejoignit._

\- Qu'elle est cette nouvelle ? _Demanda Felicity, les sourcils froncés._

\- Moi je pense avoir deviné, _dit Leila avec des sous-entendus._ »

Je souris et elle me fit un clin d'œil, auquel je répondis. Il n'y avait qu'une femme ayant déjà eu un enfant qui pouvait deviner que j'étais enceinte. Mais aussi parce que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie tandis que Felicity était en lune de miel.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous annoncer ? _Répété Felicity._

\- Barry et moi, **on va avoir un bébé !** _M'exclamai-je avec joie._

\- Tu es enceinte ? _Demanda Théa, surprise._ »

Pour seule réponse, j'acquiesçai et elle cria de joie, avant de se lever de sa chaise pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Tout le monde l'imita, et même je remarquai la réticence de Felicity et Oliver, je ne dis rien.

Tous le monde nous félicita, et on mangea le dessert : un tiramisu spéculos/chocolat blanc. Les invitèrent rentrèrent chez eux, sauf Théa et Roy qui restèrent au manoir, vu qu'ils prenaient mon jet à la première heure demain matin pour Hawaii, puis je regagnai notre chambre, en compagnie de Barry.

Je fis mes petits rituels du soir et allai me coucher, en sous-vêtements, dans le lit. Barry se mit en boxer puis me rejoignit, me caressant le ventre dès que nos corps furent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je fermai les yeux et je finis par m'endormir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mon passé était désormais derrière mois et ma nouvelle vie prenait enfin forme.

 _A suivre …_


	2. Partie Deux

**PDV Ella**

Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis qu'on avait annoncé, Barry et moi, l'arrivée de notre enfant. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que Felicity et Oliver était retournés chez eux. Mais depuis qu'elle était rentrée, ma meilleure amie m'évitait et j'ignorai pourquoi.

Frustrée par cette situation, je claquai la porte d'entrée et montai à l'avant de mon Range Rover, conduit par Marc. J'entrai l'adresse du loft des époux Queen puis Marc se mit en route, en silence.

Une fois devant l'immeuble, je descendis de la voiture et Marc m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du loft. J'appuyais sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Oliver surpris de me voir.

« - Bonjour, _nous salua-t-il._ Felicity se repose et ne veux voir personne, _ajouta-t-il en me regardant._ »

Au même moment, des éclats de voix provenant de deux femmes différentes me parvinrent aux oreilles. Je fronçais les sourcils et rentrai dans l'appartement avec Marc, poussant Oliver avec mon épaule.

Je me dirigeai vers les éclats de voix et vis ma meilleure amie rouge de colère face à une Laurel fière d'elle. Je remarquai Felicity souffler de soulagement à ma vue et j'adressai un regard noir -quasi glacial- à Laurel qui perdit bien vite son sourire, la peur se voyant clairement sur son visage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Lui demandai-je d'emblée._

\- Rendre visite à des amis, _répondit Laurel en reprenant contenance._ Je vois que tu es enceinte. Je me demande qui est aussi fou pour mettre enceinte une folle comme toi, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant mon ventre avec un rictus._

\- Je pense que tu devrais partir Laurel, tu n'es plus la bienvenue chez moi ! _Intervint la voix d'Oliver avec force._ »

Ce dernier alla se placer à côté de sa femme, qui se blottit contre lui, tandis que Marc vint se placer à mes côtés, mais légèrement en avant comme pour me protéger.

« - One se reverra ! _S'exclama Laurel avant de sortit du loft._ »

Je regardai ma meilleure amie et son mari une dernière fois puis sortie moi aussi, suivie de Marc. On monta dans le Range Rover et Marc nous ramena au manoir.

Arrivée à destination, il alla se garer directement dans le garage puis coupa le moteur. Je regardai fixement devant moi, cherchant à prendre la bonne décision, puis tournai la tête vers celui que je considérai comme un père.

« - Je veux tout savoir sur le retour de Laurel. Absolument tout ! _Lui ordonnai-je fermement._ Et demande à Josh et Mike de la suivre absolument partout. »

Il hocha la tête et je sortis du 4x4. Je rentrai dans le manoir et me dirigea vers la cuisine, ayant une petite faim. J'y trouvai Barry, que j'embrassai rapidement avant de prendre le Nutella et la brioche dans le placard. Je m'assis sur un tabouret haut autour de l'îlot et commençai à manger, Barry venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« - Tu étais où ? _Demanda Barry._

\- Chez les Queen. Laurel est revenue au fait, _lui annonçai-je l'air de rien._

\- Tu prévoies de la tuer ? _M'interrogea-t-il._ »

Surprise par sa question, je levai la tête pour le regarder. IL est vrai que tu er Laurel me ferait le plus grand bien, mais maintenant que je commençai à fonder ma famille, je n'avais plus envie de la tuer. A quoi bon me salir les mains pour une garce dans son genre ?

« - Non, _répondis-je sincèrement._ Même si cela me ferait énormément de bien et malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, je ne la tuerai pas.

\- Pourquoi ? _Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Parce que la tuer ne ramènera pas Tommy et que je commence à fonder une famille avec toi. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais gâcher cela, _lui dis-je en lui souriant._ »

Me rendant mon sourire, il m'embrassa avec passion, tout en posant ses mais sur mon ventre. Je souris contre ses lèvres et lui rendis son baiser, posant mes mains sur les siennes et entrelaçant nos doigts. A bout de souffle, on se détacha l'un de l'autre et je repris mon encas, Barry me caressant le ventre.

« - Donc tu ne vas rien lui faire ? _Demanda-t-il surpris._

\- Si elle ne nous fait rien, oui. Par contre, j'interviendrai si elle tente quelque chose contre nous, _répondis-je en haussant les épaules._

\- Et si elle tente quelque chose contre Oliver et Felicity ? _Ajouta-t-il._

\- Ils ne m'ont rien dit à propos de son retour, alors tant qu'ils ne me diront rien, je ne ferai rien, _dis-je en le regardant._

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mademoiselle Ella, mais M. et Mrs Queen vous attendent dans le salon principal, _intervint la voix de Rose, ma gouvernante._ »

J'échangeai un regard ave Barry, puis on se leva de nos tabourets respectifs tandis que Rose ranger mon encas dans les placards. On alla dans le salon, où on trouva Felicity et Oliver, assis sur un des canapés. Barry et moi, nous nous asseyons sur le canapé en face du leur puis je posai une de mes mains sur mon ventre, attendant qu'ils parlent.

« - On est désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit pour le retour de Laurel car on savait très bien que dès que tu le serais, tu aurais tout organisé pour la tuer, _expliqua Oliver._

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas de cœur pour vouloir tuer quelqu'un de sang froid ? _M'offusquai en regardant le mari de ma meilleure amie._

\- Tu as agressé Oliver quand il a franchit les portes de ta villa à New-York, et aussi quant il a dit que ce "n'est qu'une simple micro puce", _répliqua ma meilleure amie._

\- Primo, je te ferai dire que tu as déprimé pendant trois mois parce que TON Oliver mettait du temps à venir. Deuxio, cette simple micro puce aide des millions de gens, autrefois paralysé comme toi, à marcher, _rétorquai-je._ Et j'ai changé depuis ce temps-là, j'ai mûrie.

\- Non, tu es toujours cette gamine pourrie gâtée qui se prend pour une reine et qui va avoir un bébé dont elle ne veut pas avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, _cracha Felicity avec froideur._ »

Je la regardai, les yeux écarquillés de surprise face aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Jamais nous nous n'étions disputés aussi fortement depuis que nous nous connaissons. Je sentis les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais je les retins de justesse, me forgeant un visage dur.

« - Dégagez de chez nous et n'y remettez plus les pieds ! _Clama Barry en se levant d'un canapé._

\- je ne voulais pas dire ça, _s'excusa Felicity ave peine._

\- Je m'en contre fous de ce que tu voulais dire ou non, _répliqua Barry avec froideur._ Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de venir chez nous et de manquer de respect à la femme que j'aime et notre enfant. Je veux que vous sortiez de chez nous, MAINTENANT ! _Cria-t-il en les voyant rester à la même place._ »

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent du canapé puis sortirent du salon, ainsi que du manoir. Enfin, je laissai les larmes que je retenais puis Barry se rassit à côté de moi, me serrant avec force contre lui pour me consoler.

« - Je suis là, calme-toi je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, _me consola-t-il._

\- Je ne veux plus qu'ils mettent les pieds ici, _sanglotai-je légèrement._

\- Je sais, et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il ne vienne plus, _me dit-il en caressant les cheveux._

\- Je veux vraiment de ce bébé, et je sais que tu m'aimes, _ajoutai-je plus calmement._ Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher à mon cœur.

\- Je sais mon amour, _me rassura-t-il, en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui._ Et c'est pareil pour moi. Le bébé et toi êtes tout ce que j'aime le plus au monde. »

Je lui rendis son étreinte, l'embrassant à la basse du cou. Il continua de me caresser les cheveux puis je finis par m'endormir en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

 _A suivre …_


	3. Partie Trois

**PDV Ella**

Un mois était passé depuis ma dispute avec Felicity mais aussi un moi où je ne lui avais adressé aucun mot. Elle me manquait, énormément même, mais elle m'avait blessé avec ses paroles et je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas.

Ma grossesse se passait à merveille et j'étais désormais à 5 mois. Barry et moi avions apprit, pendant l'écographie de contrôle, que nous allions avoir une petite fille. Barry, fou de joie, avait fait le tour de la vielle à vitesse supersonique -The Flash quoi- et avait appelé toutes les personnes que nous connaissons, que ce soit à Central City ou Star City.

Actuellement, je me trouvais en compagnie de Leila en train de faire les magasins pour repérer les meubles la chambre de la petite princesse.

« - Barry et toi avez trouvé le prénom pour votre fille ? _Me demanda Leila._

\- On hésite entre Aidan et Maya, _répondis-je en regardant les meubles._ Je revendrai avec Barry, pour qu'il choisisse avec moi, _ajoutai-je en regardant Leila. »_

Cette dernière acquiesça et on sortit du magasin, remontant dans la berling noire garé devant et conduit par Marc. Il se mit en route puis déposa d'abord Leila chez elle, avant de retourner au manoir.

Arrivée à destination, j'allais directement dans mon bureau, suivit par Marc qui devait sans doute me parler.

« - Tu dois me dire quelque chose ? _Lui demandai-je, en m'asseyant sur mon fauteuil._

\- C'est par rapport au retour de Laurel. Figure toi qu'elle est revenue le même jour qu'Oliver et Felicity, _m'apprit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise._ Josh et Mike l'ont suivit comme tu l'as demandé mais à part rendre visite à son père, faire des courses et allait à son travail, elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle. Sauf que depuis deux semaines, Oliver et Felicity viennent lui rendre visite tous les jours, _ajouta-t-il._

\- C'est bizarre cette histoire, _dis-je pensive._ Et je ne peux pas m'en mêler avec le ventre que je commence à avoir. Envoie Matt et Jackson suivre Felicity et Oliver, j'irai éclaircir cette histoire avec eux à la fin de semaine, _ajoutai-je en le regardant._

\- Et pour Laurel ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Laisse Josh à sa surveillance, Mike est en vacances, _répondis-je._ »

Il acquiesça et, se levant de la chaise, il sortit du bureau. Je me laisser tomber contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et fermai les yeux, caressant mon ventre. Un baiser sur mon front me fit ouvrir les yeux en sursaut mais je me calmai bien vite en voyant Barry souriant devant moi.

« - Que fais-tu dans ton bureau ? _Demanda-t-il, en s'adossant au bureau pour me faire face._

\- J'ai appris certaines choses qui concernent Laurel, Oliver et Felicity, _répondis-je en masquant un bâillement par ma main._ Figure-toi que Laurel est revenue le même jour que les jeunes mariés.

\- Simple coïncidence, _dit-il en haussant les épaules._

\- Alors comment expliques-tu que les trois se voient tous les jours depuis deux semaines ? _Fis-je avec interrogation._

\- Aucune idée, mais j'admets que c'est louche, _dit-il les sourcils froncés._

\- J'irai leur parler en fin de semaine, l'informai-je. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de mon petit-ami, _ajoutai-je la voix remplis de sous-entendus._ »

Barry se pencha vers moi et me porta comme une princesse. Il utilisa sa super vitesse pour nous emmener dans notre chambre, sous mes éclats de rire.

La fin de semaine arriva bien vite. Marc m'accompagna jusqu'à chez Oliver et Felicity. Ce fut cette dernière qui m'ouvrit et, une fois sa surprise passée, elle nous fit rentrer.

« - Asseyez-vous, _nous invita-t-elle en s'asseyant à côtés de son mari._ Que nous vaut votre visite ? _Demanda-t-elle dès qu'on fut assit._

\- J'aimerai savoir la raison de vos visites quotidiennes chez Laurel, _répondis-je avec impassibilité._ Et n'essayer pas de nous mentir, j'ai des preuves.

\- Pendant notre lune de miel, j'ai fait une fausse couche, _nous infirma_ _Felicity._ Et cela m'a rendu stérile.

\- Mais tu as le ventre rond, _fit remarquer Marc avec incrédulité._

\- C'est un faux ventre, _dit Felicity en l'enlevant._

\- Quel est le rapport avec Laurel ? Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? _Demandai-je en les regardant._

\- Le plan était que Felicity garde son faux ventre et que Laurel nous aide à avoir un bébé qui vient juste de naître pour le faire passer pour le notre sans problème. Sauf qu'une demande d'adoption prend plus de temps que trois mois, c'est pour ça qu'elle était là l'autre jour et qu'elle s'est disputée avec Felicity, _expliqua Oliver en prenant la main de sa femme._

\- Et si on a rien dit, c'est parce qu'on ne voulait pas que tu fasses jouer tes relations pour que la demande soit acceptée plus vite, _ajouta Felicity en me regardant._

\- Si tu m'avais clairement expliqué ton point de vue, je n'aurais rien fait, _répliquai-je blessée et en me levant._

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça mais tu te mêles toujours de mes affaires et ça m'énerve, _rétorqua Felicity en se levant à son tour._

\- Tu m'as mêlée à tes affaires en venant à New-York parce qu'Oliver t'avait caché qu'il avait un fils ! _M'énervai-je en la pointant du doigt._ Alors j'ai une vie à faire en dehors de la tienne et de tes problèmes. »

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je quittai le loft, suivie de Marc. On monta dans la Range Rover et on s'arrêta au Big Belly Burger pour m'acheter un "goûter" avant de rentrer au manoir.

J'allai directement au salon, où Barry regardait la télé assit sur le canapé. J'allai m'asseoir sur ses genoux, nichant ma tête dans son cou, tandis qu'il me caressait le ventre.

« - Comment s'est passé la confrontation ? _M'interrogea-t-il en continuant ses caresses sur mon ventre._

\- Felicity à fait une fausse couche pendant sa lune de miel qui l'a rendu stérile et ils ont demandé à Laurel pour faire une demande d'adoption. Et ils ne m'en ont pas parlé car ils ne voulaient pas que je me mêle de cette histoire, _répondis-je en fermant les yeux._

\- C'est malheureux pour eux mais il faut que tu laisses tomber cette histoire car il faut que tu te concentres sur l'arrivée de notre princesse, _me dit Barry._

\- La princesse Aidan, _annonçai-je en le regardant._

\- La princesse Aidan Allen, fille d'Ella et Barry Allen, _ajouta Barry en se ventant faussement._ J'aime bien, _approuva-t-il._

\- Alors va pour Aidan Allen, _acquiesçai-je._ »

Comme pour sceller notre accord, on s'embrassa d'un long baiser puis on reporta notre attention sur la télé, les mains de Barry continuant de me caresser le ventre.

Mon amitié, pourtant si forte, avec Felicity avait prit un sacré coup et je ne pense pas que l'on redeviendra comme avant. Mais je n'étais plus seule maintenant, j'avais Barry et bientôt Aidan.

« - Et si on allait dans la chambre ? _Murmurai-je à l'oreille de mon homme._

\- Avec plaisir, _chuchota-t-il._ »

Il me porta comme une princesse et m'emmena dans notre chambre, grâce à sa super vitesse. Il nous fessa tomber sur notre lit et j'éclatai de rire, tandis qu'il m'embrassait le cou.

L'atmosphère devint plus intense et on se déshabilla mutuellement avant de ne faire qu'un. On atteignit l'orgasme en même temps, et Barry se retira de moi, se laissant tomber à mes côtés, essoufflé. Je me blottis contre lui, tout autant essoufflée que lui, et il me serra dans ses bras.

« - Je t'aime, _lui avouai-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder._

\- Je t'aime aussi, _m'avoua-t-il à son tour._ Et j'aime tout autant la petite princesse qui grandit en toi, _ajouta-t-il en caressant mon ventre._ »

Je lui souris et on s'embrassa longuement. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, puis je finis par m'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _A suivre …_


	4. Partie Quatre

**PDV Ella**

J'étais à un mois du terme de ma grossesse, qui se déroule à merveille, mais je peux accoucher à tout moment. Tout était prêt pour l'arriver de notre princesse et j'avais hâte qu'elle sorte de mon ventre car j'étais devenue énorme.

Je n'avais pas reparlée à Felicity et Oliver depuis notre confrontation mais cela ne me faisait plus rien. Elle n'était pas venus faire le premier pas pour s'excuser c'est que je ne devais pas compter autant pour elle, qu'elle comptait pour moi. Seul Barry avait contact avec eux et c'était mieux comme ça.

Je sortis de ma chambre vêtu d'un jogging en coton gris et d'un t-shirt noir, le tout appartenant à Barry. J'allai dans mon bureau, vu que Rose m'avait prévenue que quelqu'un m'y attendait, et fus surprise d'y voir Oliver. Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, et l'invitai à s'asseoir sur la chaise d'en face.

« - Barry n'est pas là, _l'informai-je simplement._

\- C'est toi que je suis venu voir en fait, _dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise_.

\- Et que me veux-tu ? _Lui demandai-je, intérieurement surprise._

\- Tu manques à Felicity, _me répondit-il franchement._ Elle ne le montre pas mais je sais que sa meilleure amie lui manque comme elle te manque, _ajouta-t-il._

\- C'est vrai que Felicity me manque mais j'ai réussi à me faire à son absence, admis-je naturellement. Et voir que vous n'avez mit que trois mois pour faire le premier pas envers moi me conforte dans l'idée que la démarche n'est pas sincère, _expliquai-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux._ »

Il se dandina sur lui-même et passa sa main sur sa nuque, montrant sa gêne. Je le regardai plus attentivement et remarquai qu'il avait les traits du visage tiré, signe d'épuisement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie pour qu'il vienne chez moi ?

« - Alors que me veux-tu ? _Redemandai-je, les sourcils froncés._

\- Felicity et moi avions des disputes, comme n'importe quels couples, _répondit-il toujours gêné._ Surtout depuis la fausse couche.

\- Abrège je ne suis pas psychologue ! _Fis-je agacée._

\- Felicity voudrait que tu fasses jouer tes relations pour que notre demande d'adoption soit acceptée plus vite, _lâcha-t-il d'un coup._

\- C'est hors de question ! _Refusai-je directement._ Vous ne vouliez pas de mon aide au début, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai maintenant.

\- Je comprends, _dit-il en baissant la tête._ Je vais y aller, désolé de t'avoir déranger. »

Sans un mot, il se leva de sa chaise et quitta le bureau. Je quittai la pièce à mon tour et le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il me remercia à nouveau puis il monta sur sa moto, quittant rapidement ma propriété. J'allais dans le salon, me laissant tomber sur mon fauteuil en soufflant, puis me mis à penser tout en caressant mon ventre rond. Je fermai les yeux et m'assoupis sans m'en rendre compte.

Je fus réveiller par des caresses sur mon visage et je papillonnai des yeux avant de voir Barry, accroupi devant moi, son visage devant le mien et un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je lui souris en retour et l'embrassai rapidement.

« - Tu as passé une bonne journée ? _Demanda-t-il en se redressant._ »

Il me tira par la main, puis s'assit à ma place, me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou tandis qu'il me caressait le ventre.

« - Oliver est passé me demander de l'aide pour faire avancer plus vite leur demande d'adoption, _répondis-je en caressant son bras du bout des doigts._

\- Tu as accepté ? _Questionna-t-il._

\- Non, _fis-je en levant la tête pour le regarder._ Il n'est venu seulement parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide et non pour autre chose. Je veux bien être gentille mais pas trop conne non plus, _ajoutai-je._ »

Il alla pour parler quand on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas, nous faisant sursauter. On se leva du fauteuil quand Felicity débarqua en furie dans la pièce, suivie d'un Oliver plus calme.

« - Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste ! _S'écria-t-elle en me fixant durement._

\- Et pourquoi donc ? _Demandai-je froidement, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine._

\- Quand on ne te demanda rien, Madame mène son enquête pour savoir ce qu'on lui cache mais quand on vient lui demander de l'aide, Madame refuse et fait la fière ! _Répondit-elle furieuse._

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai refusé ? _Explosai-je de colère._ Parce que même si je fais jouer mes relations, ce que j'ai déjà fais d'ailleurs, votre dossier ne sera jamais accepter à cause de vois antécédents. Vous n'êtes pas un couple stable et rien ne changera si aucun de vous ne travail, _ajoutai-je toujours en colère mais plus calmement._

\- Alors trouve-nous du travail, Madame la bonne fée ! _Exposa Felicity en croisant les bras._

\- Non, vous devez le faire par vous-même. Tu ne pourras pas tout le temps compter sur moi pour régler tes soucis ma chère. Puis j'ai une vie à m'occuper et une autre vie à qui je vais devoir subvenir, _répliquai-je avec dureté._

\- Une vie qui ne durera pas longtemps, comme l'autre ! _Me cracha-t-elle froidement._ »

Cette simple phrase fut comme l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein cœur. Même si je m'étais remis de la perte de mon premier bébé, sa simple évocation me faisait encore mal.

Enervée, je la giflai, sa tête tournant sur le côté dû au choc. Choquée, Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue et me regarda, le regret et la colère se bataillant dans son regard.

« - j'ai été beaucoup trop gentille avec toi Felicity et ne fait plus jamais ce que tu viens de faire d'accord ? Car c'est la deuxième fois que ta colère est dirigée vers ma fille mais si cela se reproduit une troisième fois, il n'y aura personne pour m'arrêter de te le faire regretter, _lui expliquai-je le plus calmement possible._

\- Il vaut mieux que l'on rentre chez nous ! _Intervint -enfin- Oliver._ »

Il attrapa le bras de sa femme et, après un signe de tête en notre direction, ils quittèrent le manoir. Dès qu'ils furent hors de ma vue, je grimaçai et caressai mon ventre pour apaiser la douleur. Durant toute ma "conversation" avec Felicity, j'avais eu plusieurs contractions que j'avais réussi à cacher.

« - Ca va ? _S'inquiéta Barry en passant son bras dans mon dos._ »

J'allai pour parler quand je sentis un liquide sortir de mon entrejambe. Je baissai les yeux et vis une tache se formait entre mes cuisses sur le jogging, m'indiquant que j'avais perdu les eaux.

« - Je vais accoucher ! _Paniquai-je en regardant Barry._

\- MARC FAUT ALLER A L'HÔPITAL ! ELLA VA ACCOUCHER ! _Cria Barry alors que je me tordais à nouveau de douleur._ »

Je vis Marc arriver en courant, ma valise et le sac à langer dans ses mains. Barry me porta comme une princesse et m'emmena dans la voiture à l'aide de sa vitesse supersonique. Marc se mit derrière le volant et j'eue à peine le temps de dire "OUF" qu'il roulait à pleine vitesse vers l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivée, je fus directement prise en charge, le travail ayant déjà commencé. Ma petite Aidan e montra le bout de son nez qu'au bout de quatre heures de souffrance.

Epuisée, je fus conduite dans une chambre individuelle -merci l'argent- tandis que Barry suivait notre fille. Il me rejoint, poussant Aidan dans sa couveuse, une demi-heure plus tard. Il installa de mon côté gauche et je pris ma fille dans mes bras tandis qu'il s'asseyait de mon côté droit.

« - Bienvenue au monde Aidan Allen, _souris-je en caressant la joue de ma fille._ Elle est magnifique, tout comme son père.

\- Et comme sa mère, _ajouta Barry en m'embrassant le front._ Marc est rentré chez lui mais reviendra demain avec Elyzabeth, _m'informa-t-il._ Repose-toi tu dois être fatiguée. »

J'acquiesçai à sa phrase et à peine qu'il me prit Aidan des bras que je m'endormis.

Je fus réveillée par les pleurs de ma fille, me faisant directement ouvrir les yeux. Barry dormait dans le fauteuil à droite de mon lit et Aidan était légèrement en pleure dans sa couveuse. Je me redressai et la prit dans mes bras, enlevant mon sein gauche de mon débardeur pour nourrir la princesse, comme la sage-femme me l'avait montrée cette nuit.

Pendant qu'elle tétait, je caressai la joue de mon amoureux pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit, encore endormi, en me voyant avec notre fille dans mes bras.

« - Bonjour mon amour, _le saluai-je en souriant aussi._ Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison ?

\- Bonjour, _me salua-t-il à son tour._ Je ne voulais pas quitter les femmes de ma vie alors je suis resté.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller te rafraîchir le temps qu'elle finisse de manger, _lui recommandai-je._ »

Il m'embrassa rapidement, embrassant le front de notre fille, puis il partit se "rafraîchir" dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Je finis de donner à manger à Aidan, puis me rhabiller avant de lui faire faire son rot. Celui-ci fait, je me levai, souhaitant aller la laver, et Barry sortit de la salle de bain au même moment.

Je lui souris et allai faire la toilette de notre fille. Dès qu'elle fut propre, je la mis dans bras d son père puis aller prendre une douche rapide, après avoir pris de quoi m'habiller.

Je sortis de la salle de bain ¼ d'heure plus tard, habillée d'un simple jogging et un débardeur. Barry était allongé/assis sur le lit, un Aidan endormie sur son torse. J'allai m'installer à côté de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule, observant en silence notre princesse.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, me faisant lever la tête, et Marc, suivi d'Elyzabeth, et un grand ours en peluche blanc dans les mains. Je le regardai plus attentivement et souris en voyant "AIDAN" en or sur la poitrine.

« - Il ne fallait pas vous savez, _leur dis-je tandis que Barry reposait Aidan dans sa couveuse._

\- Ca nous fait plaisir ne t'en fait pas, _me sourit gentiment Elyzabeth._ C'est la petite princesse ?

\- Oui, je vous présente la princesse Aidan Allen, fille d'Ella et Barry Allen ! _Annonça Barry avec fierté, en reprenant Aidan dans ses bras._

\- Elle est magnifique, _complimenta Marc, tandis qu'Elizabeth prenait Aidan des bras de son père._

\- Depuis quand vous portez le même nom ? _Demanda Elyzabeth, surprise tout en berçant la princesse._

\- En faite je voulais le faire quand on serait seule mais devant Marc, cela est encore mieux, _dit Barry en se retournant vers moi et mettant un genou à terre._ Il y a trois ans, c'est une femme brisée qui est rentrée dans ma vie. Au fil du temps, cette même femme s'est reconstruite et m'a accordé son amour depuis deux ans, _continua-t-il alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux._ Aujourd'hui, tu m'as donné une magnifique petite princesse, le fruit de notre amour. C'est donc devant témoin, mais surtout devant celui que tu considères comme ton père, que je te demande à toi, Ella Annabeth Adams, si tu veux devenir ma femme ? _Me demanda-t-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche._ »

Il l'ouvrit et une magnifique bague de fiançailles en argent sertit d'un diamant de taille normale. Incapable de parler et les larmes aux yeux, j'acceptai en hochant la tête.

Barry se releva et, après avoir enlevé la bague de son socle, me la passa à annulaire gauche. Il m'embrassa et me serra contre lui tandis que je ravalai mes larmes.

« - Félicitations ! _Nous félicitâmes Elyzabeth, Aidan toujours dans ses bras._

\- Beaucoup de bonheur, _nous souhaita Marc en me serrant dans ses bras._ Si jamais tu la fais souffrir, tu auras affaire à moi, _ajouta-t-il en regardant Barry._ »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis que je resserrai mon étreinte sur Marc, puis je me détachai de mon presque-père. Ils finirent par nous laisser et je repris Aidan contre moi, Barry à mes côtés. Ma nouvelle vie commençait, aux côtés de ma fille et de mon futur mari.

 **FIN … ? (ou pas)**


End file.
